Ro Eurovision Song Contest 03
"Nema Limita" | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs | host = SVT | venue = Friends Arena, Stockholm, Sweden | entries = 35 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | null = | pre = 02 | nex = 04 }}The Ro Eurovision Song Contest 03 will be the third edition of the Ro Eurovision Song Contest. It will take place in Stockholm, Sweden following Loreen's win in Stockholm with the song "I'm In It With You". This edition consisted of two semi-finals which took place on the 28st and 29nd July, and the final on 4th August 2018 Thirty-five countries participated in the contest, an increase from the previous edition. With three making their debut and many more returning. Poland, Malta and Cyprus (despite great results) chose to withdraw from this edition. Location On the 18th June 2018, Stockholm was announced as the host city of the contest. Rules Users are able to decide their songs via national finals or internal selections. In either case, songs must follow these rules * Songs cannot exceed more than 100 million YouTube views * Songs cannot be from the Eurovision Song Contest (this includes the Junior version) * Songs that took place in National Finals for either contest in the last two years (2017-18) cannot be used. Format Voting Each of the participating nations are required to send votes, and failure to do so will result in a ban in competing in the following edition. In addition, if a nation is found to be tactical voting or voting randomly; the reference team may decide to give them a ban from the following edition. Each participating nation will award 12, 10 8-1 points to each to their 10 favourite songs. Each country cannot vote for themselves. Any other non-participating country will vote with the same method, but all of the votes of the non-participants will be known as the 'televote' and all of them will be revealed as one. Reference Team In RoEurovision, the reference team help to enforce the rules and help to put together the competition. The winner of this contest will become the 5th member in the subsequent edition only. All members of the reference team are given the benefit to sign up before other members. The reference team also gave reviews and scores on each of the entries in this edition. Those in the team for this edition are; * Scott - Owner of RoEsc * / Valyrian * Tom ''' * '''Vecu * Aidan * Mal Participating countries Semi Final 1 * Semi Final 1 '''took place on the 28th July 2018 * Click here for a recap of all the entries from '''Semi Final 1 * Lithuania Received the most televote points across both semis and qualified to the final as a wildcard * As Host Country, Sweden voted in this Semi Final Semi Final 2 * Semi Final 2 '''took place on the 29th July 2018 * Click here for a recap of all the entries from '''Semi Final 2 * As Host Country, Sweden voted in this Semi Final Final * The Grand Final'''took place on the 4th August 2018 * Click here for a recap of all the entries from '''the Final Voting Nations